Paul
Paul was Lucy Fernandez's first and short time boyfriend. He attended Borden High School. Original Degrassi: Season 3 He first appeared in Can't Live With 'Em. He and his best friend Clutch attended Borden High School. At the beginning of the school year, they were criticizing the grade nine classes in the hallway including the class from Degrassi Junior High. As they walked past, Lucy Fernandez stared and smiled at him and he smiled back at her and instantly developed a crush on her. The next day, he and Lucy began dating. In A Big Girl Now, he and Lucy became very close taking up a lot of her free time. He also felt he was ready to have sex with Lucy and was pleased to find out her parents would be away for the weekend so they could have some time together alone. Then he and Clutch persuaded her to throw a party without her friends or any other ninth graders, and they made her lie to her friends so they wouldn't be at her party. Then later at the party when he and lucy finally get to her room he tried to pressure and persuade her to have sex with him but she wouldn't because she didn't want to and felt she was not ready at the time. So he told her forget it and he left her house resulting in them breaking up. When Clutch asked him if he did it when he left the party he told him that he would never tell. In He Ain't Heavy after school that day, Clutch drives him over to her school to pick her up and he was ready to take her back and try again. But lucy confronted him with her friends and made him admit that they didn't have sex but only he wanted too and he was mad that she didn't, proving him to be a total creep who just wanted sex. In Star-Crossed, Paul walked up to Lucy outside of her school and wanted to talk things over, but she was just disgusted with him and told him she never wanted to see him again. A little later he wasn't so happy to find out that Clutch was starting to like Lucy who was also starting to like him. He later came to terms with it. In Pa-arty!, Paul was seen in Clutch's car when clutch went into a store to buy Joey and his friends beer for a party at Lucy's house. A little later Paul reluctantly drives an intoxicated clutch over to Lucy's house when he found out she was having a party that night. They got there too late and everyone had already left and he had to help get clutch out of there before her parents came home. Paul was portrayed by Michael Blake Relationships *Lucy Fernandez **Start Up: Can't Live With 'Em (2) (DJH 302) **Break Up: A Big Girl Now (DJH 303) ***Paul tried to pressure Lucy to have sex with him, when she wasn't ready and realized that was all he wanted. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Stubs Category:Borden High School students